


Solstizio

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Happy Ending, Loki Feels, M/M, Thor Feels, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Translation Available, Wordcount: 100-500, the whole thing in a nutshell
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thor uomo odia l'inverno. Nero, amaro e doloroso, è il lutto che non finisce, la perdita che dilania. Gli ha strappato la persona più cara. Il suo cuore è perso nell'ombra di un solstizio senza luna.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstizio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Solstice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521533) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> La mia double drabble di debutto nel Thunderfrost :D/

 

**I**

 

A Thor ragazzo non piace l'inverno. È grigio, buio, congela i piedi; una stagione inadatta all'avventura e alla guerra, sopportabile solo perché il cibo corrobora e le fanciulle cercano volentieri il calore di un letto. Persino Mjolnir è letargica.

Thor uomo odia l'inverno. Nero, amaro e doloroso, è il lutto che non finisce, la perdita che dilania. Gli ha strappato la persona più cara. Il suo cuore è perso nell'ombra di un solstizio senza luna.

(E poi...)

Thor adulto ama l'inverno, nuova primavera.

È bianco, caldo di magia protettiva – è _Loki_ , che lo guarda attraverso la bufera di neve, nudo e blu come il giorno in cui è nato, e prendendolo per mano sorride.

 

* * *

 

 

**II**

 

Se Loki dovesse descriverla, l'estate sarebbe un sospiro di sollievo e un rantolo d'asfissia.

Per la sua pelle, costantemente fredda, è un balsamo che non basta mai: gli entra nel sangue e nelle ossa, calda come i fuochi di Múspelheim, come le braccia di un fratello. Ma a volte, e sempre più spesso – proprio come la risata di Thor – lo soffoca, lo schiaccia.

L'estate è aliena, minacciosa, poi idiosa. Tutto ciò che non potrà mai avere.

Scacciato dalla luce, Loki figlio di Laufey morirà sciogliendosi nell'arsura di un solstizio.

 

(Ma è una piccola morte, oh, solo una piccola morte che viene a prenderlo alla fine – e il sole lo risparmia. Lo ama.)

**Author's Note:**

> Anche su EFP.  
> Feedback & kudos = ❤❤❤


End file.
